Attack
by Ranger Will Treaty
Summary: There is a group of people, with strong powers. They terrorise village after village. But a prophecy foretells that a sixteen year old boy will defeat them. That boy is Jake. I won't upload the next chapter until i get some reviews. Muhahahahaha. If you have any ideas for chapter names, please feel free to tell me in the review section or private messaging. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Please, please, pleeeease review as this is my first story and i need some motivation to continue. Btw, if your looking for more stories to read, try The Daughter of Apollo by MidgleyMacbeth or Nobody Likes a Sore Loser by MysticReader365.**

CHAPTER 1

His only chance is to cross the river by crossing a fallen tree. The current is too strong to allow him to swim across. He takes a deep breath and places one foot on the trunk. It seems strong enough to support his weight. Slowly, carefully, putting one foot in front of the other, he begins to walk. He can hear the shouts of the search parties behind him. "Come on, come on." he whispers to himself. He starts to walk faster. Suddenly, he hears a splintering sound. He looks down. The tree must have been put there years ago! With a loud "crack", the tree snaps in half and he falls, falls into the river below.

When he woke, still half asleep, he realised he was lying down on a warm bed with clean, white sheets. He was in a large room complete with a fireplace and a window. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him. Who he was, what he was doing, _where_ he was. And it wasn't good.

10 years ago, when he was five, the small village where he had lived was attacked. He and his family managed to escape and moved to another village. It took five days to get there, and when they arrived, he and his brothers were exhausted. He remembered his mother talking to him when they arrived.

"Okay. Now, honey, I know this is hard for you. The change. But please bear with me Jake." she had said. Jake. That was his name. "Jake, Jake." The name slid off his tongue. It felt familiar.

He had stayed in the new village for nine years and when he was fourteen, he left to find the people who destroyed his home. His real home. on his travels, he met a girl named Eleanor. Jake remembered her from his old village and together they set off.

They had travelled back to their old village. Eleanor walked over to a pile of rubble that must have been her house. Jake walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We will find them and make them pay." He said. Eleanor looked up, eyes wet, and nodded.

"And we'll stop them from doing this to anyone else." she said.

They walked around the village. Suddenly, Eleanor stopped.

"Look, over there." She whispered. She was pointing at an arrow in the ground. "Good eye." Said Jake, smiling. He rushed over and pulled the arrow out of the ground. There was a mark engraved in it.

"Oh my god. Oh no, no, no!" cried Jake. "This is the mark of the Capria!"

"You mean those people our parents told us stories about when we were young? They're real?" said Eleanor, shocked. Jake nodded.

"And I think I know where to find them."

Jake led Eleanor through a huge forest, thick with trees.

"How do you know where the Capria are?" asked Eleanor.

"Well, when my mother told my brother and I stories about them, she would give clues as to where they were. She said things like; they live in mountains, taller than the clouds, and to get to them you had to head east from your real home and pass through a forest where the trees sing."

"When we were younger, my brothers and I never fully understood the clues. Where the trees sing? Your real home? What did that mean? When I grew older, I managed to make sense of what it was talking about. Now I know exactly where to find the Capria." replied Jake.

"How about 'where the trees sing'? How did you work that one out?"

"Birds. Birds sing and live in trees. When they hide in the trees, it's as if the tree is singing. I also experimented with the wind, but the trees just whistled." Said Jake. Eleanor looked at him, watching, waiting for his next move.

"There's something weird about him." she thought. "He's different." With his dark, wavy hair and scrawny structure, Jake looked like the average 14-year-old. Though he didn't know it just yet, Jake was indeed different, special. And he was part of something much bigger.

"Look up" Jake said to Eleanor after a half hour walk. Eleanor looked up.

"What? She asked

"There." Replied Jake, pointing south east. Eleanor followed his finger with her eyes and saw mountains. She gasped. The mountains were so huge, the clouds covered half of them.

"Where about on the mountains, do you know?" she asked.

"Uhh, somewhere above the clouds I think." Said Jake. Eleanor slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Aaand we don't even he know where we are going" she mumbled.

"Hey, give me a break. I've never been here before" retorted Jake. "Sheesh."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They walked on. After about five minutes, they came across a swamp. It was full of a foul-smelling liquid.

"Ugh. How are we supposed to get across?" The words were only just out of Eleanor's mouth, when the liquid in the swamp began to rise. The liquid moved together in harmony and created tunnel through the swamp.

"Woah. What's happening?" gasped Eleanor.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it worked." Said Jake, beaming.

"What worked? Jake what aren't you telling me?" demanded Eleanor.

"Well, I was imagining the liquid turning into a tunnel to let us through, and it happened." Replied Jake. Eleanor's mouth hung open.

"I knew he was different." She thought. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow came soaring into Eleanor's arm. She screamed in pain. Jake rushed over to her. The arrow seemed to have penetrated deep into the skin.

"Eleanor." Jake mumbled. "Eleanor, it'll be okay. We can find help. There's bound to be someone around here. A healer perhaps."

His efforts were in vain. Eleanor's head stayed down. Jake feared the worst. To his relief she slowly raised her head. It seemed to cause a lot of pain.

"Jake, they must want you. You have the magic. You are the one the prophecy talked about. You will be the one who defeats them."

Jake stared at her, disbelieving.

"Magic. I-I don't have magic. I'm just a normal guy. And what prophecy are you talking about?"

She shot him an icy glare. Suddenly, hundreds of arrows rained down at once. Surprisingly, none hit the boy or the girl.

"Jake, we need to go, now!" screamed Eleanor. Jake helped her up, but then, suddenly, a rope snaked out of the trees and bound him. Eleanor gasped. Seven elders stepped out of the trees. They raised their hands and Jake rose into the air. His last words before being gagged were, "Run Eleanor." The elders turned their heads towards Eleanor. A deep booming voice spoke, and with it came a searing flash of pain in Jake's head. He let out a muffled yell of pain.

"Leave the girl. It's the boy you want. We can deal with her later."

Eleanor looked backed at Jake once more before turning and running off through the trees.

Jake struggled with the binds as the elders carried him away. Or towards? They seemed to be heading straight to the mountains.

"Oh no, I've been captured by the Capria." Thought Jake. "And if what Eleanor said was right, I'm in big trouble." Jake's eyes were drawn to what the elders were wearing. They each wore long, navy blue robes with a logo where the left breast pocket should've been. It was the mark of the Capria. But there was something different about it. Jake tried to get a closer look without realising what he was doing. Then he saw what was different. The green spirals were glowing.

 _'White is for life,_

 _For they are human._

 _Black is for evil,_

 _For they do not care._

 _Red is for danger,_

 _For they will destroy everything in their path._

 _Green is for magic,_

 _For they can do things no other human can._

 _Except for one._

 _They're plans are to be foiled by one who is true,_

 _And has a magic stronger than theirs._

 _At his time of need, he grows stronger._

 _When the moon rises on the day sixteen years after he was born,_

 _The Capria will fall.'_

Images whirred through Jake's head. He saw a lady, with snow white skin and bright red lips. She was the one whose voice he'd heard. The image flickered and changed. A prison cell. Mountains. Destruction. Jake shook his head, wishing the images gone. But still, they continued. He saw his two brothers, Mark and John. He saw Eleanor, tall and beautiful with her long black hair flowing down her back. His mother appeared, with a tall, handsome man who Jake presumed was his father, apparently dead 12 years ago. Then, suddenly, for the second time, he heard the loud booming voice speak.

"Hurry! And do not talk! If he hears the prophecy, he will feel the need to live up to it."

As soon as the voice stopped, the images and searing pain in Jake's head did to. He looked up. They were at the foot of the mountain. The elder's let their hands rest by their sides and Jake fell to the ground with a crash. He had tried to put his hands out in a worthless attempt to soften the fall before he remembered they were tied up and fell face first. A young man, who looked about 25, appeared.

"I will take the boy. You need rest. Go. Now!" he said. His voice was calm and Jake felt safe even though he was in the hands of the enemy. The young man bent down and picked Jake up. With Jake under one arm, he lifts his hand and disappears.

* * *

Eleanor ran for her life, hoping against all hope that Jake was okay. She stopped for a moment, leaning against a tree trunk and catching her breath. There was a rustling in the trees.

"Eleanor? Is that really you?" came a voice from the trees. Eleanor sat up.

"W-what? W-who's there?" she whispered.

"Eleanor, don't you remember me? It's John. Jake's brother."

Eleanor sat there, eyes wide in shock.

"No way. It c-can't be. Oh my god. John!"

John stepped out from the bush. He had a few small twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. He looked exactly like an older version of Jake, except where Jake's eyes were brown, John's were a deep blue. He smiled his charming smile.

"Hey. I'm back." he said. "Uhh, where's Jake? Wasn't he travelling with you?" he added. Suddenly, Eleanor burst into tears. John stepped back, surprised.

"Eleanor, what's wrong? Where's Jake?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Eleanor was on the ground, sobbing like the world was going to end, despite John's futile attempts to comfort her.

"They took him." Eleanor managed to splutter. "He was protecting me and then they took him!"

"Who? Who took him Eleanor?" said John, though he already guessed who it was. One look into Eleanor's tear stained face told him that he was right. But why would the Capria want Jake?

"John." Eleanor looked up. "Remember the prophecy? Jake has the magic. The prophecy was talking about him."

"No. Not Jake. He's too young. He's really just a kid. They're going to kill him!" John muttered under his breath. His eyes were wild, flicking from side to side as if the Capria would jump out of the bushes.

"John, where's Mark?" asked Eleanor.

"Mark. Yes. Mark can help." His eyes were not wild now, but he still looked unstable.

"Where is he?" pushed Eleanor. John finally looked up. He pulled himself together and said,

"He's at our campsite. I'll take you there." Eleanor stood up, but just as she did, she felt a stinging, throbbing pain sent through her arm. She let out a soft cry. John noticed the wound for the first time.

"You need to get that treated. Mark and I have some supplies. C'mon."

Eleanor followed John towards his camp. Mark was sat outside the tent, keeping guard. He looked up when his brother came.

"Ahh, John. Finally. Where have you been?" he asked.

"You'll never believe what just happened. Plus, I've got some bad news." Said John.

"Remember this girl?" Eleanor, who had been standing in the cover of the trees, stepped out.

"Eleanor?!" cried Mark. Then his expression softened as he remembered something.

"Weren't you travelling with Jake?" Eleanor nodded. John stepped in.

"The prophecy, Mark. Jake has magic." he said. Mark sat up.

"So, where is he?" he asked.

"They got him."

"They? You don't mean...no. Not my little brother. He'll never survive. They're too strong. They took our dad!" stammered Mark. He stared hard at his brother and the girl, as if they would suddenly crack up laughing and tell him that it was all a joke, then Jake would step outs of the trees, laughing as well. But they didn't.

"Mark. It's true." John looked into his brother's solemn face. Mark had tears welling in his eyes. John shook his head.

"We can't leave him. They might not kill him straight away. We could go break him out!" said Mark.

"You don't think I wouldn't do that as soon as I got the news? I'm not there, saving Jake now, because I know he has no chance. They would eliminate all obstacles immediately, including Jake." shouted John.

"You never had hope, John. That was always your problem." Said Mark, shaking his head. "I'm going to save my little brother. If you want to come, I've got plenty of spots available." He stood up and grabbed his equipment. Eleanor stood up to.

"I'm coming to. It's my fault Jake got taken. I have to come." she said. John looked at them.

"You two are crazy." He stood up. "But if there's a chance that Jake is still alive, I'm coming to."

"Great. That's all the positions filled up. Let's go." Said Mark cheerfully.

"You know what your problem always was, Mark? You never take things seriously." Declared John.

"Oh, shut up." Muttered Mark. John grinned. Mark always won everything. 'Not this argument, though, it seems.' Thought John.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

To Jake, it felt like a crazy rollercoaster ride. He was whizzing through a wide, white tube. He seemed to be going up.

'Up. As in to the top of the mountain!' thought Jake. Suddenly, there was a dazzling light and Jake emerged from the tunnel. The young man dropped Jake. It gave Jake a chance to take in his surroundings. The tip of the mountain had been carved into a castle. It was tall and majestic, with that small sense of majesty. At the front of the castle, just above the castle gates and below the first castle tower, was the mark of the Capria. Jake felt strong, soft hands pulling him to his feet.

"Come, boy." It was the same man who had brought him here. He led him through a series of passageways before stopping in front a makeshift elevator. They got inside and the man pressed a button labelled 'prison cells'. Jake was scared and confused. He didn't want to go to prison, but weren't the Capria smarter than that? Wouldn't they kill him as soon as they got the chance? That would mean all obstacles were eliminated. What was going on? The man tried to start a conversation with Jake.

"My name is Edgar. What is yours?" he asked. Jake crossed his arms and said nothing. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Your people destroyed my village, my home!" shouted Jake. Edgar shrank back.

"Hush. Be quiet. They can't know you're here." He hissed. When he saw that Jake had relaxed slightly, his expression softened. "I too had a family, once a long time ago. I had a beautiful wife and three of the loveliest sons. I knew they would be in danger if the village got attacked, so I came here, swore my allegiance to the leader and I've been trying to learn as much as I can about the Capria so we can defeat them." Jake stared at Edgar. The man's story was sad, but was it true? Jake decided to risk it all and trust the man. What more could he lose? He might even learn something useful.

"My name is Jake." He said. Edgar's head shot up at the name. "I have two brothers; Mark and John." He continued. "Mark is 17 and John is 15. When I was two, my dad disappeared. Everyone said he was dead, but I knew it wasn't true." He looked into Edgar's face. His face was deathly pale.

"My sons' names were Mark, John and Jake. Jake was two when I left. Nobody knew I had gone." Now it was Jake's turn to turn pale.

"Dad?" he said.

* * *

Before they left, Mark removed the arrow from Eleanor's arm and applied a new bandage. They packed only the essentials- a few metres of rope, a grapple hook, a pocket knife and a few light weapons.

"Do we need a plan or are we just gonna wing it? "Mark asked the others.

"I don't know. You're the leader." Said John, his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Mark looked at him, a hurt expression on his face.

"That's unfair John. I didn't want to be the leader." He began. John stared at him. "Okay, maybe I did want to be the leader. But that's because I'm the oldest, the strongest and the smartest. So, I get to be leader." John glared at his brother.

"Number one, you're only two years older than me, two, since when does strength matter? and three, it's a well known fact that I'm smarter than you." John felt a sudden rage towards the young man in front of him. He wanted to scream at him, then to run away and continue the mission alone. But John knew that was unwise. He needed Mark, and Mark needed him. They were a team. They always had been. There was no point endangering himself over a silly dispute about who would be leader. Mark had been thinking the same thing.

"Maybe you are the better choice for leader. Your older so you've got more experience and your stronger so you've got more of a chance when we need defending." Said John. Mark smiled.

"You can always be second in command. We need your brains anyway." He said. Eleanor, who had been watching the worthless argument in amusement, got up from her seat in the trees.

"Is this what you boys do every day?" She asked. The boys saw the smirk on her face.

"You know what, I'm starting to regret bringing you here." Said John.

"Aww. Don't be so mean. Okay, I'm sorry. You boys are just so annoying. Anyway, you wouldn't have known that Jake was captured or where the Capria are without me." Said Eleanor.

"I think you've got competition for the smartest in the group." Whispered Mark to John. "She's certainly got brains." He said with a smirk. John replied with a scowl.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Dad!" Jake shouted. He pounced on his dad and held him in a bone breaking hug.

"Oh Jake. It's been too long. You've grown so much." Edgar's face suddenly turned serious and he wiped the tears away. "I can't let them find you." Jake looked into his father's face. Jake had taken his father's brown eyes. They looked very much alike, beside for the height.

"What are we gonna do with you? The elders already know that you're here. We can always-" Edgar was cut off by the lift stopping. "Quickly, get to a cell." He ushered his son to a free cell. When Jake hesitated, Edgar whispered:

"It's okay Jake. I won't really lock it. I'll come back when I have time." He was about to turn away when Jake stopped him.

"Dad, what if someone recognises me and raises an alarm? How are you gonna get me out of that?" Edgar hesitated.

"You're thinking too far ahead, Jake. That won't happen. I won't let it happen. I'll check on you real soon. I promise" He turned and walked away, leaving Jake to ponder over what he had said.

* * *

"So where are we going?" asked John.

"To the castle of the Capria, to rescue your little brother." Replied Eleanor. John sighed.

"I know _that._ But where are the Capria." He said. Eleanor giggled. She pointed at the mountains in the distance.

"That's where we're heading. And where Jake should be." As they had no navigators in the group, the trio decided to just follow the mountain tip from over the trees. When they lost track of the mountains, Eleanor would climb a tree, sight the mountains, then point the boys in the right direction. It would take a while, but at least they had a goal. And Mark's strength came in handy more than once when a snarling Jaguar pounced out of the trees and into their path. Mark stood his ground, even when the jaguar charged at them. With one punch, he sent the jaguar flying through the air and into the swamp that Eleanor had encountered with Jake. Eleanor finally recognised the area.

"Here! This is where Jake and I were attacked by the Capria. That means the foot of the mountain is over there." She pointed at the mountains towering above them.

"Well then, what are waiting for! Let's go get Jake!" said Mark.

* * *

It seemed that not many people went past the prison cells as Jake only saw one person, other than his dad, go past the whole time he was in there. Jake's father hadn't returned before an old man in navy blue robes walked around the corner. Jake tried to move back from the cell door, but the shuffling caused by the movement drew the elder's attention. He stared at Jake for a while before realising who he was. His mouth opened in an 'o' shape and he ran towards the lift. A few seconds later, Jake could hear an alarm bell blaring and running footsteps. Twelve men stopped in front of the cell. Jake could just see his father at the back of the group.

"Dad?" he croaked. His throat was dry from fear. Were they going to kill him? He was to young to die. There were so many things he still wanted to do. He wanted to grow up and have a family. He wanted to have kids, and grandkids…

"It's the boy from the prophecy, I tell you! I saw him do magic with my own eyes!" A voice interrupted Jakes' thoughts. It was the elder who had run to raise the alarm.

"Are you sure Arthurius? We do not want to celebrate the death of a false." A man in a thick black jacket and pants was talking to the elder, whose name was apparently Arthurius.

"Ask the other magic elders! They were there too. He was travelling with a girl." cried Arthurius with as much dignity as he could muster. The other man looked at him. With the determined, pleading expression on his face, slouched back, long robe and small build, Arthurius reminded Jake of an armadillo waiting for the end.

"Very well. Nelson, call the magic elders." The man in black said to someone next to him. Nelson hurried towards a small box, not wanting to keep his general waiting. The box was engraved with the mark of the Capria. It had been run over with ink to add the colour to the mark. Nelson pressed the two green spirals and they began to glow for about thirty seconds. The spirals dimmed. Jake counted the seconds in his head. 1…2…3…4…5. A dazzling white appeared, followed by the sight of six men in matching navy robes. They bowed to the man in black.

"General Cedric." Said one.

"Ah, here you are. I have been told that you captured a young boy today." Began Cedric. The elder's nodded. "Was there a reason that you captured him? Was he… special?" the elder's looked at each other.

"Well answer him!" cried Arthurius impatiently. An elder stepped forward.

"We saw the boy doing magic, sir." Cedric stepped to the side.

"Was this the boy?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Said the same elder.

"See! See! I told you! I told you it was him!" shrieked Arthurius. Cedric nodded.

"Yes. Yes, you did."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

They walked for another ten minutes until they reached the foot of the mountain.

"We've got to climb up _that_?!" exclaimed John looking up. "I can't even see the top!"

"That's why I brought the rope." Said Mark. John gave him a look that said, 'you know what I mean'.  
Eleanor sighed.

"`Boys." She muttered. She turned to Mark. "You're always saying that you're the strongest. Can you throw the rope up to that ledge?" Mark looked up.

"Easy." He said. Mark stepped back a bit and measured the distance to the ledge. He attached a large metal hook to the end of the rope.  
 _This better count. I've got one chance or they'll know we're here.'_ He told himself. Mark took a deep breath to steady himself. He twirled the rope around and around, over his head. Then finally, he threw it. The hook sailed through the air and landed on the edge. With careful precision, Mark pulled on the rope until the hook was lodged in the ledge. He tugged on it again to make sure it could support enough weight. He turned to Eleanor.

"Done." He said. Eleanor nodded. She had been silently praying in her head that Mark succeeded the throw.

"Okay. Now, Mark, you take the grapple hook to get yourself to the ledge. John and I will climb.

* * *

Cedric turned look at Jake.

"What's your name, boy?" he asked, not unkindly. Jake, who had been busy trying to contact his dad, looked up, startled. Out of fear, he stammered.

"J-J-Jake, s-s-sir." Cedric nodded.

"Hmmm. Well Jake, you seem to resemble one of our people. What's your father's name?"

Jake was shocked with the question. He didn't know how to reply. So, he told the truth. Or half of it at least.

"I never knew my father. He left home when I was young." Cedric nodded his approval.

"EDGAR!" he shouted. Edgar came shuffling from the crowd.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Take this boy to _the room._ " Said Cedric. Edgar stared wide eyed at Cedric before nodding. "And Edgar," added Cedric as the young man turned away. "I will know if he arrives or not. You are not free yet." Edgar nodded, a slight bob of his head, as he took his son out of the cell.

* * *

Eleanor was tying the end of the rope to her waist when it happened. She had just tightened the knot when she heard a shout.

"Eleanor!"

She turned around to see Mark in the arms of a large Caprian soldier. He was struggling to get out, but seemed okay.  
 _How about John?_ She thought. _Where is he? Is he okay?_  
She pivoted and saw John scrabbling up the face of the mountain to escape another Caprian soldier. Within the next second, Eleanor was in the arms of yet another soldier. She just saw John get pulled down the mountain by the soldier chasing him and Mark get knocked unconscious before a large sack got thrown over her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake couldn't do anything to stop the butterflies in his stomach. What was _The Room_? And why did his dad look so scared? Jake decided to ask him.

"Dad-" He began. He was cut off by a loud siren going off. It was the same one that the magic elder Arthurius had sounded when he recognised Jake. Edgar stopped and turned to look at Jake. He put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Jake, you need to get out of here. Run as far as you can and don't stop. I've brought you as close as I can to the exit. Run straight ahead and turn at the second right. run straight out the tunnel and get down the mountain, quickly. Go, Jake, go. And whatever you do, stay alive." At that moment, a young man ran past.

"Intruders! Intruders!" He shouted. He stopped in front of Edgar and Jake. Edgar made to put a hand out to protect Jake. But the movement was unnecessary.

"They've caught three intruders trying to get up the mountain. They're holding them in the cells. Come on!" The man motioned Edgar and Jake to follow him to the prison cells from which Jake had just escaped. And there, he met a horrid surprise.

Eleanor and his two brothers were sitting, bound, in front of him.

Jake gasped and stepped back a bit. The movement took Edgar by surprise."

"Do you know them?" he asked. Jake stared at his father.

"Dad…" he didn't know what to say. Remember my brothers? Well that's them. He couldn't say that. So, he said this:

"They've got Mark and John."

Edgar looked closer at the boys in front of him. His expression scared Jake. He looked ready to kill.

"Right, that's it. They have broken my family apart, tried to kill my youngest son and have now taken my eldest sons as prisoners. I will not allow this any longer. The Capria will fall." Edgar began to push through the crowd. Jake jumped forward.

"Wait, dad. Think it through. There's only one of you and hundreds of Caprians. If you get caught, the whole family will die. They will go after mum too. You know that." Edgar's head drooped.

"You're right Jake. We need a plan." Jake looked at the ropes that bound Eleanor and his two brothers.

"When everyone leaves, we'll have a few seconds to undo those ropes before the Caprians realise what we're doing." He told his dad. A few seconds to undo a few ropes. _I hope this works!_ He thought.

General Cedric walked to the front of the crowd.

"This is not good enough. How many people have we had trying to infiltrate the castle border. So, as a warning to others, theses three _hooligans_ will be hanged!" Jake gasped. Cedric continued speaking.

"The gallows in _the room_ will be taken out and put outside the castle on the borders. They will be hung at midnight." Suddenly Jake's plan seemed a futile attempt to save his brothers and Eleanor. What was he going to do?


End file.
